My Frog, My Prince
by Phipi
Summary: Rukia tidak percaya dongeng. Katanya, dongeng itu cuma bohongan, takhayul. Tapi bagaimana jika tokoh dongeng itu adalah ayahnya sendiri? Yang notabene disukai, dicintai, dan dibanggakan oleh Rukia. DISCONTINUED


**My Frog, My Prince©Saphi-pyon Jr**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**Indonesian/Humor/Family/****Fantasy****/K+**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, dll**

**Chapter 1**

"…setelah sang putri mencium katak itu, tiba-tiba terjadilah keajaiban! Bwosh! Asap putih pun mengelilingi sang katak. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, sosok katak yang tadi ada, kini telah berganti menjadi sesosok pangeran yang sangat tampan. Sang putri terpana, tak menyangka telah berhasil membebaskan kutukan seekor katak yang ternyata seorang pangeran. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, pangeran katak melamarnya dan merekapun menikah. Dan hidup bahagia selamanya." Bu Guru menutup buku dongengnya. Sementara Rukia kecil tengah terkantuk-kantuk di bangkunya. Dianggapnya dongeng yang di bacakan Bu Guru itu, adalah sebagai dongeng pengantar tidurnya. Tak dipedulikannya anak-anak lain yang langsung antusias membicarakan dongeng itu.

Tiba-tiba, krrriiiingg! Bel pulang sekolah menembus telinga Rukia membuatnya terlonjak bangun. Anak-anak bersorak riang. Ia juga segera bergegas keluar sambil menenteng tas ranselnya.

"Hei, bareng yuk Ruki-chan!" Seorang gadis kecil berambut oranye panjang, anak lurah desa sebelah menawarkan untuk bareng kereta kudanya.

"Hm, Boleh? Terimakasih ya Hime!" sambut Rukia riang. Beruntung ia tak perlu berjalan kaki sampai purinya. Beberapa hari terakhir ini, papa Byakuya tidak bisa menjemputnya karena ada urusan ke luar kota.

Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di bantalan kursi bermotif bunga aster yang empuk. Hampir saja ia tertidur,

"Eh, Ruki-chan aku paling suka dongeng tadi yang di bacakan Bu Guru, lho!" Orihime memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn?" Rukia mengerutkan keningnya sedikit, mengingat-ingat. Sebab, hampir setiap kali Bu Guru membacakan cerita, ia selalu mengantuk lalu jatuh tertidur. "Dongeng putri dan kodok itu?"

"Iya, pangeran katak" Orihime membetulkan. "Sungguh romantis ya, ternyata katak yang jelek itu ternyata seorang pangeran tampan setelah dicium oleh sang putri." Mata Orihime berbinar-binar. Ia mulai mengkhayal.

"Eengg, romantis?" kali ini Rukia benar-benar menerutkan keningnya. Katanya dalam hati, 'Romantis yang mananya sih? Trus, memangnya romantis itu apa ya? Bukannya cerita tadi itu lucu?' Ia mulai memikirkan persepsinya tentang katak. 'Katak memang lucu sih. Tapi terlalu menjijikkan untuk di cium, hiih!' Rukia bergidik sendiri membayangkannya. Lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Ia tidak akan mau, sampai kapan pun, mencium makhluk berlendir itu, meskipun disuruh, dipaksa, dan meskipun itu adalah katak peliharaannya sendiri, si Frogo.

Mereka kemudian asyik dengan lamunannya masing-masing. Orihime bercerita kesana-kemari tentang khayalannya. Sementara Rukia yang kelihatannya memperhatikan Orihime, malah juga sibuk membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mencium katak.

Ckiit! Kuda penarik kereta menghentikan kakinya di depan sebuah puri yang terlihat tua. Rukia baru sadar setelah pak kusir memanggilnya.

"Hime-chan, aku duluan ya! Terima kasih tumpangannya!" Rukia melambai.

"Daah!"

Rukia berjalan dengan langkah kaki lebar-lebar menuju kediamannya. Sesekali ia menguap sambil menguek-ucek matanya yang berair. Ketika melewati kebun, disapanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang tengah memotongi semak.

"Oi, Uru!" Rukia melambaikan tangannya. Yang disapa hanya mengangguk kecil sambil bergumam 'hem' tanpa menoleh. Beberapa langkah sebelum masuk rumah, Rukia berbalik, teringat sesuatu. " Frodo udah dikasih makan belum?"

Anak laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lagi. Dia tampak serius menyelesaikan bagian terakhir dari potongan semak itu yang dari jauh terlihat seperti berbentuk kelelawar sedang makan pie.

Namun, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar terikan Rukia. Tergopoh-gopoh ia keluar dari dalam rumah. Wajahnya terlihat panik. "Hei URUUUUU!" Teriaknya kencang. "Mana Frodoo? Dia hilang! Tak ada di kandangnya!"

Teriakan Rukia membuyarkan lamunan anak laki-laki tadi yang sekarang tengah memerhatikan sambil mengagumi hasil karyanya. "Ada apa sih teriak-teriak dari tadi?" tanyanya kesal sambil membereskan peralatan berkebunnya.

"Ada apa! Ada apa! Lihat si Frodo hilang!" Rukia menarik paksa lengan anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Uru itu menuju belakang rumah, dekat kamar Rukia, tepatnya kandang Frodo. "Tuh, lihat! Tidak ada!" Mata Rukia mulai berkaca-kaca. "Huhu, bagaimana ini kalau Frodo benar-benar hilang?"

Ulquiorra, atau Uru, anak tukang kebun Rukia yang juga suka membantu ayahnya melongo sesaat melihat Rukia yang biasanya berlagak sok kuat, berani, agak tomboy itu (mau) menangis gara-gara seekor katak. Yeah, sebenarnya Ulquiorra tahu, Rukia (mau) menangis bukan karena kataknya sih. Tapi karena katak itu adalah pemberian Tuan Byakuya, ayah Rukia. Rukia memang father complex. Mottonya saja everything is for dad. Mungkin bisa dimaklumi juga karena sejak kecil ibu Rukia telah meninggal. Otomatis yang berada di samping Rukia adalah ayahnya. Meskipun ayahnya jarang berada di rumah, sering untuk urusan bisnis atau apalah itu. Namun, Tuan Byakuya masih sering menyempatkan diri minimal sebulan sekali menghabiskan paling lama seminggu bersama Rukia di rumah. Dan kembali ke katak itu, itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun Rukia yang kesembilan, setahun yang lalu. Katak berjenis _Litoria infrafrenata_ itu adalah oleh-oleh dari Tuan Byakuya saat pergi ke pulau timur.

Ulquiorra menghela napas semenit. Lalu dengan tenang ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke kolam ikan dekat situ. "Tuh!" Seekor katak hijau tidak terlalu besar bertengger dengan tenangnya di pinggiran kolam. Sesekali ia menangkapi nyamuk-nyamuk kesasar yang lewat di depannya.

Rukia menatap dengan tampang tolol beberapa detik. Kemudian sadar, "Kenapa kau keluarkan?" Ucapnya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ulquiorra yang tak bergeming.

"Biar dia cari makan." Jawab Ulquiorra kalem.

Rukia tambah jengkel. "Bukannya yang kusuruh cari makanannya itu kamu? Nanti kalau hilang gimanaa? Kalau ada apa-apa gimanaaa?" Tanyanya histeris.

"Dia tidak akan kenapa-napa. Nanti kalau dia sudah kenyang pasti balik. Sudahlah, aku yang bertanggung jawab." Ulquiorra melepaskan diri dari 'cengkraman' Rukia. Ia punya pekerjaan lain yang harus diselesaikannya.

"Apaa?" Rukia semakin histeris. "Jadi, setiap hari kamu keluarkan dan kamu biarkan cari makan sendiri?"

"Hem" Ulquiorra menggangguk dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Tangkap SEKARANG! Dan kembalikan ke kandangnyaa!" Rukia benar-benar marah.

phiphiphi

Sejam kemudian..

Rukia tengah memeluk Frodo sambil mengelapinya dengan handuk. Ulquiorra yang telah menangkapnya sejam lalu dengan bersusah payah-karena Frodo belum mau balik-terpaksa nyebur ke kolam. Dia jadi basah kuyup. Anehnya, Rukia malah kasihan dengan kataknya. Bukannya Ulquiorra minta dikasihani, tapi ia merasa aneh saja melihat perlakuan Rukia yang menurutnya terlalu lebay itu.

Dari tadi Rukia terus mengelapi sambil mengelus-elus Frodo dengan tatapan sayang (?) yang membuat Ulquiorra geleng-geleng kepala tak habis pikir.

"Seandainya itu Tuan Byakuya pasti bakal kamu ciumi dan kau peluk saat tidur" celetuk Ulquiorra tiba-tiba.

"Heh?" Rukia menatap Ulquiorra dengan tatapan deathglare. "Aku bukan putri bodoh yang mau mencium katak bau dan berlendir tau!" Rukia jadi teringat dongeng Bu Guru tadi pagi.

"Hm, aku sangsi? Lihat, kau perlakukan Frodo seperti gelas porselen" Ulquiorra mengangkat alis. "Seolah itu pangeranmu yang berharga."

"Frodo kan beda!" Rukia memajukan bibirnya beberapa mili. "Tapi kalau disuruh cium katak manapun siapa yang mau?"

"Meskipun katak itu berubah jadi Tuan Byakuya?"goda Ulquiorra lagi. Oia satu fakta lagi, bahwa Rukia tergila-gila dengan Tuan Byakuya, ayahnya yang (kata Rukia sih, meskipun memang iya) tampan, keren, dan baik hati.

"Memangnya dulu ayah itu pangeran kodok ya?" Tanya Rukia polos.

Entah kenapa, Ulquiorra reflek mengangguk. Yang tentunya langsung di sambut Rukia dengan kening berkerut-kerut. "Masa siih?"

Dalam hati Ulquiorra tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tahu, Rukia tidak percaya dongeng menapun. Katanya, dongeng itu cuma bohongan, karangan orang-orang yang ingin populer. Tapi bagaimana jika tokoh dongeng itu adalah ayahnya sendiri? Yang notabene disukai, dicintai, dan dibanggakan oleh Rukia.

**Please wait chapter 2 **

**A/N: **Hai minna terimakasiih udah baca.. Sebenernya udah lama nih idenya, tapi baru kelar ngetiknya sekarang. Hehehe.. padahal senin mau UAN w

Mohon doanya ya, minna :D Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan (_ _) dan jangan lupa review :DD


End file.
